


Where Have I Heard This Before?

by FemslashFetale



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, and not in a fun way, garnet be like noooo don’t date human’s you’re so sexy aha, pearls been playin the field and garnet does Not Like It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: For the drabble, since Pearl is an oblivious chick magnet, what about some jealous Garnet.~~~~Garnet wanted her scared. Garnet wanted her gone. She wanted all of them gone. She’d yell at every one of them if she needed to, build a moat, stalk the beach with her gauntlets out and ready to fight anyone, human or gem, who dared to-.“You sound like me.”





	Where Have I Heard This Before?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from an anon. It was supposed to be a drabble but then I decided to spend five hundred words waxing poetic about Future Vision so. Oh well. Hope everyone enjoys!

Garnet hadn’t always relied so heavily on her Future Vision. In the beginning it had been too overwhelming for Ruby to see so much. Sapphire found it disorienting to see multiple possible futures instead of a single absolute one. Garnet just found it plain weird. Over time, though, she became more accustomed to it. She dipped her toe into the river of time the first time in the midst of the war, and was able to warn Rose of an ambush waiting for them. Ever since then she felt comfortable wading into the water, swimming its channels and diving into its pools; sometimes floating serenely just on the shore of what was and what could be, other times flailing and churning against the waves of rapids, trying not to drown as she careened towards a waterfall. It could be a scary experience, but it was one that Garnet had near mastered. Once Rose was gone Garnet got into the habit of checking the future near constantly, sometimes for as little as a minute or two into the future. She had to. She was the leader now; she was responsible for her teammates, for the planet, for Steven. 

That was how she lived her life for fourteen years, until suddenly her Vision wasn’t as clear as it used to be. The least likely outcomes, the streams that were little more than a trickle, those were the futures coming to pass. Steven continued to surprise her, time and time again, until he rendered her Future Vision practically obsolete. Garnet still checked. After nearly six thousand years Future Vision was as much a part of her as her visor. It was something important that she could eschew occasionally, but never leave behind for long. But considering the newfound peacetime they were in, Garnet didn’t look into the future as often as she used to. 

If she did, she would have been able to avoid the current situation. 

Garnet cursed her complacency as she approached the house from the beach. Pearl and her latest flavor of the month were on the porch, standing facing each other and holding hands in front of the door. Garnet rolled her eyes as Pearl laughed at whatever the human said. Garnet considered walking away, returning when every other sound out of Pearl’s mouth wasn’t an insipid giggle. She was just turning away when the human let go of Pearl’s hand, instead wrapping her arms around the Gem’s waist. She pulled Pearl close and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Garnet couldn’t hear very well from her position on the hill leading up to the stairs, but she could tell that Pearl gasped. Pearl laced her arms around the human’s neck, pressing her body closer. She tilted her head, one her feet cocking up into the air behind her. The human’s hands drifted lower, resting comfortably,  _ familiarly _ , on Pearl’s hips. Garnet could see Pearl gripping at the human’s hair. They were completely enthralled by one another. 

Garnet growled. It was her house, too. Why should she have to leave just because Pearl decides to bring her  _ fun  _ home? Garnet marched up to the house, her face grim and her fists clenched. The impact of her foot on the first step shook the porch noticeably, startling the two apart. 

“Oh, Garnet,” Pearl yelped. She removed her hands from the human, chuckling nervously. “I thought you were in the Temple.”

Garnet created the stairs, stopping in front of the two. “That’s where I’m trying to go.”

“Huh? Oh!” Pearl took a large step to the side, pulling her human with her. “Sorry about that.” 

Garnet’s only response was a grunt. She continued towards the door, not stopping when the human cleared her throat or even when Pearl spoke, stammering out, “O-oh, uh, Garnet this is-.”

The slamming of the screen door cut off the human’s name, but that was just fine with Garnet. She didn’t  _ want _ to know that woman’s name. She’d managed to go all this time without directly meeting one of Pearl’s flings and she wanted to keep it that way. She walked quickly towards the door to the temple. She didn’t need Future Vision to know what was going to happen next if she didn’t get into a room as soon as-.

The door slammed again. “Garnet!”

Garnet repressed a sigh. She should have left and come back later. She should have gone to Little Homeworld and used their warp to get directly into the house. She should have walked into the ocean and sat at the bottom and counted the fish as they swam by. “Yes, Pearl?”

“Are you...okay?”

“I’m fine.”

She heard Pearl walk towards her, the cream of the floorboards barely making noise under her light steps. Pearl stopped close by, and Garnet tensed as Pearl laid a gentle hand on her back. “Can you turn and look at me, please?”

Garnet considered simply ignoring Pearl and walking away, but that wouldn’t help anything. They had to talk about this. 

Garnet took a shallow breath, then turned in place to look at Pearl. She looked just how Garnet knew she would. Hesitant, worried, small. 

Pearl gaze was cast towards the floor. “Are you upset with me?”

Garnet clenched her teeth. “No.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Garnet opened her mouth so she could tell Pearl how she felt. So she could tell Pearl that she wanted to be the one to make Pearl giggle. She wanted to kiss Pearl so sweetly that she melted in her arms. She wanted Pearl. 

Before the first word could come out she caught a glimpse of the human outside of the door, peering through the screen. 

Garnet sneered. “Get away from the door!”

Pearl gasped, glancing back at the door. “Garnet! What-?”

“You should train your  _ pets _ better.”

Pearl’s eyes widened briefly before settling into a glare. “Garnet that is rude! What’s gotten into you?”

Garnet scoffed. “I didn’t know I had to be polite to any of your little toys.” Garnet looked at where the human was still standing on the other side of the screen. “You do know that you’re only one of them, right? You’re not the first human she’s played with and you won’t be the last. She’ll get tired of you and move onto the next one before long, so have fun while you can.”

Garnet was panting slightly. Her hands were clenched and she could feel her gems against her fingers, flashing hot and cold. The human looked angry, but she also looked doubtful. Hesitant. Scared. Good. Garnet wanted her scared. Garnet wanted her gone. She wanted  _ all _ of them gone. She’d yell at every one of them if she needed to, build a moat, stalk the beach with her gauntlets out and ready to fight anyone, human or gem, who  _ dared _ to-.

“You sound like me.” 

Pearl’s whisper broke Garnet out of her trance. She looked back at Pearl, eyes widening behind her glasses. 

“Garnet you…,” Pearl’s voice was muffled behind the hands that were covering her mouth. “You sound like I did whenever Rose...why do you…,” Pearl started to tremble, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. 

Garnet set her mouth in a grim line. 

Pearl reached towards her. “Garnet,” she strangled out. 

Garnet took a step back. And then another. And another. Three more quick steps brought her to the temple door. She opened the door to her room and backed into it, the door closing on the dawning realization on Pearl’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have drabble prompts you’d like to send me you can head over to my blog it’s the same name as this account


End file.
